


Art for "By Guidance of the Stars"

by PannaNat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, He's blue and beautiful, M/M, Tony is an alien prince!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaNat/pseuds/PannaNat
Summary: Alien prince Tony and a stunning space pirate Steve.A little series of drawings for"By Guidance of the Stars"byGuardianMira. Part of 2018 Captain America/Iron Man BigBang 2018





	Art for "By Guidance of the Stars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/gifts).



> I took a part in this year SteveTony BigBang and I had the pleasure to work with the amazing [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/pseuds/GuardianMira), I love her fanfiction so much!  
> Besides mine there's also [ art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674436/) drawn by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily) \- check it out! ❤️
> 
> [You can also find this art on my tumblr!](http://natowe.tumblr.com/post/180319212373)

**Author's Note:**

> [you can also find me on [tumblr](http.natowe.tumblr.com) and [instagram](http://instagram.com/nat.owe)]


End file.
